Bonnie
by Boo2020
Summary: When Jessie stumbles back into James' life fifteen years after their Team Rocket days, how will they come to terms with their feelings, new and old? Rocketshipping ahead.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So, I've had part of this story written for a very long time now. I needed to get it off of my computer and out there somewhere. I'm not sure if it's any good or if I'll even end up finishing it.**

**It's a future fic involving Team Rocket's Jessie and James. Not sure where I'm going with it yet. It may be slightly OOC and there aren't many mentions of actual Pokémon. I hope you enjoy if you happen to read it anyway!**

* * *

><p>Jessie tightened her scarf around her neck and wrapped her arms around herself. It was freezing. She was lucky she had the jacket and scarf that she had, but her legs were freezing as she only had a pair of sweatpants on, with sneakers. She tried to stick to walking in other people's footprints, but every so often her foot would sink into the snow, getting cold snow into her shoes. Her toes felt like they were about to fall off.<p>

She looked up at the houses around her and realized she had walked into the upper class part of the neighbourhood. The houses around her were all huge, mansions really, with long driveways leading up to garages that no doubt held expensive cars. She sighed heavily, wishing she was lucky enough to live in one.

Jessie walked for what seemed like hours, but was merely minutes. She eventually found an empty bus shelter and decided to sit for a minute, even though she knew it would be better to keep moving if she wanted to stay warm. She sat down on the bench and pulled her legs up to her chest, trying to warm herself. She was shaking violently and hardly had the strength to rub her arms over herself. She looked across the road from where she was sitting, at a beautiful brick mansion. Like all the other houses, the driveway was long, starting at a large black gate and winding its way towards the house and around a fountain that was sitting in the middle. The fountain was turned off, but Jessie assumed it was beautiful in the summer. Again she found herself wishing, wishing her life hadn't turned out like it had. She became an orphan when she was small, she never knew her father, she had worked in Team Rocket for much too long, and now she was here. She thought back to her years in Team Rocket and smiled. They hadn't been all bad; she had shared them with great friends. But she hadn't seen those friends in a long time. She put her head on her knees and began to cry. Anything would be better than the life she was living now. She didn't even have a place to stay.

Jessie looked up at the house across the street from her again. Her tears were already starting to freeze on her face, and she wiped them away. She couldn't sit there anymore. She knew the people in the houses would probably send her away with disgust, but she had to try. She stood up and crossed the street.

She was surprised to see that the gate was not locked, so she pushed it open and walked up the driveway.

* * *

><p>"James, dear?" the Southern accented voice called through the house. It gritted on his nerves.<p>

"What?" he called back, looking away from the mindless television show he was watching. It was the only way to block out his wife.

Jessiebelle walked into the room, largely pregnant and frowning at him. "It's not polite to say 'what', dear."

James sat there, looking at her blankly, waiting for her to say something else. "The doorbell was ringing, but I was lying down so I couldn't get it. Go see who was there, will you?"

"Can't Harold get it?" he said, meaning their butler.

"He's left for the night already. It's late, dear," she answered.

He stood up from his spot and left the room without looking again at her. He went to the front door and swung it open. In front of him, small and scared looking, was a woman. She was wearing a plain brown jacket and had a scarf wrapped around her face. He saw that she was only wearing sweat pants and had running shoes on, hardly suitable for the weather. Her hair was short and red, and she looked to be about the same age as him.

"Yes?" he asked, looking down at her.

"Sir, I'm – I'm sorry to bother you," Jessie kept her eyes downcast, not wanting to look at this person in front of her, scared of the disgust she would see in his face.

"I'm sorry?" he said. "I can't hear you when you're mumbling, and why are you staring at the ground?"

Surprised by his words, Jessie looked up at him. He was tall and thin, green eyes squinting at her. His hair was a blue-ish colour and it was short, except for a few bangs that kept falling into his face. He was wearing simple black dress pants and a white dress shirt with a black tie. He had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

"I – I'm just..." she hadn't rehearsed what she was going to say, and now she was taken aback by this man in front of her. He was tall, good looking, rich, and waiting for an answer. She was nervous. "I have nowhere to go and I was just wondering if I could maybe warm up inside, I'll leave as soon as possible of course but I feel like my toes will fall off if I stay outside any longer. I'm desperate," she blurted it all out in one attempt. She was staring at him, looking for that disgust she was sure she would see, but he didn't look outraged that she had asked, and he didn't look like he wanted to turn her away. He was staring hard at her though and it made her slightly uncomfortable. "I understand if you turn me away. I'm a complete stranger, asking to come into your home."

"I feel like I know you," he said suddenly.

Again, Jessie was shocked. "Oh, no sir, I'm sure we don't know each other. I would never be lucky enough to know someone who lived in such a beautiful home and neighbourhood."

He stepped aside and held the door open. "Come in," he said softly. Jessie could not believe her luck. He was asking her to come inside. She stepped inside the house and the rush of heat automatically made her feel better. She looked at the man again, not sure what to do.

"Take your shoes off and everything. I'll make a room for you in one of our guest rooms."

Jessie sucked in a breath. "Really?" she said, tears springing to her eyes.

He smiled and nodded, and started up the large set of stairs to the second floor.

* * *

><p>That woman, she seemed so familiar, yet James couldn't put his finger on it. When she had looked him in the face, her eyes were big and bright blue, and she looked <em>beautiful. <em>He knew that Jessiebelle wouldn't approve when she realized this random woman off the street was going to be staying with them. She would assume the worst about someone who wasn't like them. But he didn't care, he trusted this woman, for some reason or another. She just needed a warm place to stay, and he couldn't turn her away. He was afraid what would happen to her if he did.

He made sure the guest room was tidy, but the bed was made and no one had stayed in the room for a long time, he knew the sheets and blankets were fresh. He made his way back down the stairs and saw her waiting for him. She had taken her jacket off and hung it in the closet by the door, revealing that she only had on a thin t-shirt underneath. She looked up at him and gave him a smile. He motioned for her to come with him.

There was the quiet sound of heels clicking on the floor. James swore under his breath but didn't bother to hurry; Jessiebelle would have to find out sooner or later.

Jessiebelle appeared in the doorway and stopped dead in her tracks. "Who is this?" she asked. Jessie saw the disgust in this woman's expression; she was different than the man. She knew right away that she wouldn't be accepted by this woman.

"This is..." he trailed off, he didn't know her name.

"Jessie," Jessie answered him.

James looked at her, mouth dropping open. He was speechless. _Jessie! _It was her. Standing right in front of him, and she obviously didn't recognize him a bit.

"Jessiebelle, this is Jessie. I'm letting her stay in the guest room upstairs. It's freezing outside and she has nowhere to go."

"We don't even know her! She's a complete stranger!"

James took Jessie by the hand and saw the look of jealousy in Jessiebelle's eyes, but at the moment he didn't care. "I'll talk to you about it later; I have to show our guest to her room." He pulled her hand and started up the stairs, Jessie following him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, there's the first chapter. If you like it please review, it might tempt me to write more.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This is really short, sorry! :P**

* * *

><p>He opened the door to the room and turned the light on, walking inside. Jessie followed him in and looked around, closing the door behind her. "Wow, it's beautiful. Your whole home is beautiful. Your wife is beautiful too," she said, complimenting the woman downstairs despite the way she had acted like Jessie was the worst thing she had ever laid eyes on. She had seen the couple's wedding rings.<p>

"Thank you," James answered. He turned around to face the window, not sure what to say. He wanted to tell Jessie who he was, but he didn't know where to start. Jessie wandered around the room, looking around.

"Jessie," James started, "that's what your name was, right?"

She looked at him and nodded. "Yes. Thank you for letting me stay here. I'll be out of your sight as soon as possible-"

"You don't recognize me at all?" he blurted out.

Jessie narrowed her eyes. "No, why would I?"

"I guess I'm not as good looking as I once was," he said playfully, smiling. "Age catches up to you, and that was a long time ago. Or maybe I'm just less conceited now."

"What are you talking about?" Jessie said, looking closely at him, but not seeing a resemblance to anyone she knew.

"Jessie, it's me. It's James," he said.

Jessie's face changed from confusion, to a look of recognition. She didn't know what to say, her heart was beating so fast it felt like it would jump out of her chest. "James?" she breathed.

He nodded. "Oh my God," she said. "I – I don't know what to say. I didn't even recognize you. Oh my God," she repeated. She walked up to him and looked up at him, putting her hands to his chest, just wanting to touch him, to make sure he was real. "It's you. You're... older. And your hair is so short, and your clothes are so fancy, and-"

"This _is_ unbelievable. And you're older too," he said, smirking at her.

Jessie nodded and sat down on the bed. He sat next to her and raised his eyebrows. "I don't even know where to begin. You live _here_?" Jessie asked.

James nodded. "You should remember that I was always a spoiled rich kid. I just never wanted to end up back here."

Jessie's eyes widened with the memories. "You're married. Is she-?"

"Jessiebelle. The one you met when we were still kids, yes."

"But you – you never liked her."

"Jessie, when you left that day, the last time I saw you, to become a Top Coordinator, I had nowhere to go but back home. Meowth had left, and you were gone too. I had to come back here, and of course Jessiebelle who was still my fiancée back then was waiting. I had to marry her, it was what my parents wanted," he said, looking at the floor.

"James, I'm sorry. Do you love her now, that you've been married so long?"

He shook his head. "I tolerate her. But I've never really _loved_ her."

"But she's pregnant?" Jessie said.

He nodded. "Yea, things happen," he sounded embarrassed. "I'm gonna be a dad," he said, sounding slightly happier.

"You seem excited," Jessie said, looking at him.

"That kid will be the only good thing to come out of this relationship. When we first found out I wasn't so sure, I never really wanted kids, at least not with her. But of course there has to be an heir anyway, since I was an only child."

"What do you do? I mean, your family."

"I run my father's business now."

"Wow. You are so lucky."

"I guess that depends on your perspective."

"But look at your home."

"I know, as far as comfort goes, I have it made," he said, looking around the room.

"Maybe you'll be happier once your child is born."

"Yea, that'll help. It's a girl," he said.

Jessie smiled. "You'll make a great dad, you know."

"Thanks, I hope so. What about you? What happened?"

Jessie looked at the floor. "I never made it to the final round at the Grand Festival. I was so devastated that I just gave up. I even released all of my Pokémon. I feel terrible about that. And after that I had nowhere to go, nothing to do. I live day to day, have no money. I'm pretty much homeless."

James shook his head. "You're not anymore. You can stay here as long as you need to."

"Your wife didn't look too happy about me being here."

"She's never very happy when she doesn't get what she wants. Don't worry about her, okay? Just try to stay out of her way. She won't kick you out if I tell her not to."

"Oh, man of the house, huh?"

"No, not exactly. She knows I don't feel the same way for her as she does for me, she's always known. So if she doesn't at least make an effort to do some of the things I ask her, she's scared I'll leave."

"I see... well thank you, James. Really. I can't believe I've found you again," she smiled.

"It's nothing. There's a bathroom in the next room over if you want a shower or anything. Clean towels and stuff too. If you need anything, please ask me," he smiled and stood up.

Jessie just nodded and watched him step out of the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Reviews would be lovely. :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: This is the last chapter I have written so far, so it may take a little while to get another up. I am going to continue though so watch out for it. :) Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Jessie awoke the next morning when the sun shined through the cracks in the blinds, onto her face. She remembered where she was and smiled, snuggling down into the bed's comforter even more. She couldn't remember the last time she was so warm and comfortable in bed. Or even the last time she had slept a whole night through without waking up. She turned over and looked at the alarm clock on the side table. It read 7:45 am. It was early, but she had gone to bed early the previous night. She stretched and sat up, not sure what to do or where to go. She picked up her shirt from the night stand and put it back on, then grabbed her pants and pulled them on. She walked over to the bedroom door and quietly opened it, not knowing whether or not anyone else was awake.<p>

The smell of cooking hit her from the hallway, there was definitely someone awake. She left the room and headed back the way James had brought her the night before, finding the stairs and going down them. Following her nose, she poked her head into what she assumed was the kitchen. Sure enough, there was a short, pudgy woman standing over a stove, cooking what looked like eggs and sausages.

Jessie looked around, noticing that the kitchen had another opening on the other side; she assumed another way to get in from a different room. She watched the lady cook, figuring she was a servant of James and Jessiebelle.

James walked into the kitchen from the other side, holding a cup of coffee. He was dressed even fancier than the day before, in black a business suit, without the jacket. He had a neck tie on, though it was loose at the moment. Jessie stared at him. This was not her James, the one she knew before. He would never have dressed in that before.

She watched as he walked over to the woman cooking, smiling at her. "I thought I told you to take the day off today?" he said to her.

The woman looked up at him and smiled. "You did. But Lady Jessiebelle wanted me to come in today."

"Ah, well when you're done breakfast, go home, okay? If she gives you a hard time, tell her to talk to me."

The woman smiled and nodded. Jessie found herself smiling too. _That_ was her James. She hadn't seen Jessiebelle anywhere yet, so she decided to go into the kitchen, letting her presence be known.

James was just sitting down at the table when she walked in. He looked up at her and pointed to the chair across from him. "Good morning, Jess!"

She couldn't help but grin at him when he shortened her name. It was like nothing had changed.

"Morning. Why are you up so early?"

He raised his eyebrow slightly at her. "I have to work."

"Oh, right. Sorry. You look good."

He shrugged. "Thanks. I have to wear it. Trust me if it was up to me, it'd be jeans and a t-shirt. I hate dressing this way."

"I figured. So, where's Jessiebelle?"

James' smile turned to a frown. "Probably sleeping still. Pregnant and all."

Jessie nodded.

The woman cooking turned around, holding two platefuls of eggs and sausage, along with some toast. She set the plates down in front of Jessie and James. She smiled warmly at Jessie. "Who is this young lady?"

"This is Jessie," James answered her. "She's staying with us for a while. I used to know her, way back when. You know... my Team Rocket days," he looked down at the table, then quickly back up. "Jessie this is Wanda. She's our cook, though she's not supposed to be here today."

"Nice to meet you, Wanda," Jessie said, taking her hand and shaking it.

"Same to you," Wanda responded. "Enjoy your meals. If you need anything else Miss Jessie, just let me know."

"Thank you," Jessie said.

Wanda left the room, leaving Jessie and James to themselves. They ate in silence for a few minutes, before James broke it. "Neither of us has mentioned Team Rocket yet. It did happen, didn't it?"

Jessie looked at him. "Yes, yes it did. It's something neither of us really wants to remember though, isn't it?"

He nodded. "I guess. We're back together now, that's all that matters right?"

Jessie was surprised at his words. "I'm glad we've found each other. But how long is this going to last? You'll have a family soon. I have no place in it."

James sighed. "I don't know. I guess we'll just figure that out when it gets there.

Jessie nodded and sipped the coffee Wanda had given her, glancing up at James. He had set aside his half eaten food and opened the folder he had brought in. He sat staring at the words and numbers on the page. Jessie didn't know what kind of company he ran so she simply watched him pick up a pen and start scribbling on the page. When they were in Team Rocket he had always been a hard worker. People didn't think so, as their plans had always failed against that little kid they had chased around for so many years, but she knew he was. She had witnessed many hidden talents he had back then and knew he was smarter than people gave him credit for, and she was sure he was handling his father's company well. Probably better than his father had.

She took a few more bites of her eggs and then set her plate aside as well. James was still writing in the folder, but stopped when he looked up and noticed her staring at him.

"Sorry!" he said. "I shouldn't be ignoring you."

"No, it's fine. You have work to do, I understand."

He nodded, looking back down at the paper. They both heard footsteps coming and Jessie looked over as Jessiebelle walked into the kitchen. She looked at Jessie, but her face was blank. Jessie was glad it wasn't the same look of disgust she had seen yesterday. She wondered if James had talked to Jessiebelle that night.

James looked over at Jessiebelle. "Sleep alright?" he said.

"Just fine," Jessiebelle answered, pouring herself a glass of juice.

"Good," he answered, as Jessiebelle sat down in the remaining chair at the table. James was already back to reading what was on the paper in front of him. Jessie felt awkward, James and Jessiebelle's conversation had stopped with that and there was now silence in the room. Jessie had the feeling that most of their interactions went this way, and she felt a little sad, for both of them. If anything she wished James could have found someone he really loved. At the same time, she could tell Jessiebelle loved James and felt bad that she was in a relationship with someone who didn't reciprocate her feelings, despite how awful Jessie remembered her being when they were kids. Jessie knew how it was to feel unloved and didn't want anyone, even Jessiebelle, to feel that way. Besides, it seemed as if Jessiebelle had changed over the years. She wasn't the crazy controlling dominatrix Jessie remembered her as.

Wanda bustled back into the room much to Jessie's relief, and began to fuss over Jessiebelle. "Oh Lady Jessiebelle, I'm sorry, I was in the other room. Please let me get you something to eat," she said. "How are you feeling today? Is the baby alright?"

"She's fine," Jessiebelle said, putting her hand on her stomach. She looked at James, but he ignored her and continued working on whatever was in front of him. Jessiebelle looked down at the table, hint of a frown on her face.

Jessie continued to keep her face hidden in her coffee cup as much as possible. She was disappointed when she finished it off, so she set it down in front of her and cleared her throat quietly. That seemed to bring James out of his work and he glanced at the watch he was wearing. He closed the folder and left the room, coming back as he was pulling on his suit jacket. He grabbed the folder off of the table and tucked it under an arm. "Wanda, can you please get Jessie some fresh clothes so she can clean up?" Wanda nodded. He then leant down and much to Jessie's surprise, kissed Jessiebelle. It was only a quick peck on the lips, but Jessie could tell it had cheered Jessiebelle up considerably. Jessie tried to ignore the small feeling of jealousy by looking away.

"Have a nice day at work, dear," Jessiebelle said. James forced a smile and then was gone.

Jessiebelle looked at Jessie, and Jessie was scared she was going to say something to her. The blank look she had before was gone and it had been replaced with a scowl. She opened her mouth to speak. "Wanda, I'm going to take a bath in the master bathroom." Jessie let herself breath. Jessiebelle's look had said as much as it needed. She didn't like Jessie, and she didn't want Jessie in her house. She was going to keep her mouth shut though, since it was what James wanted.

"Alrighty Lady Jessiebelle, holler if you need anything," Wanda answered, coming over and picking up the plates that were left on the table. Jessiebelle stood up, using the table for help and then walked out of the room.

"Let me finish up these dishes and then I'll find you something decent to wear, Miss Jessie. Then you can clean up in the guest bathroom," Wanda said, turning from the sink where she was beginning to wash the dishes.

Jessie just smiled and nodded at her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm going to try to get another chapter out soon! I don't want to keep actual readers waiting too long. :P Thank you so much for the reviews and alerts already, it's been so long since I've posted a story somewhere, so I really appreciate it. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Notes: I know, oh my god, I'm updating this story. It's been a while and I definitely apologize to any readers I did have. I've started writing for this again and I can't promise I won't end up on another hiatus, but I do have a few ideas floating around in my head for it, so we'll see how things turn out. I will definitely have another chapter after this one (most of it is already written so I can promise it sometime soon). Thank you thank you thank you to my readers and reviewers from the last three chapters. I hope at least a few of you will get to read this one.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure Jessiebelle won't mind me wearing this?" Jessie asked Wanda, looking at the dress nervously. They were in a different bedroom, another which looked as though it hadn't been used by anyone in quite some time. Wanda had searched through the closet for something for Jessie to wear, and had finally pulled out a dress for her. The last thing Jessie wanted to do now was make Jessiebelle hate her even more by wearing her clothes without her permission.<p>

Wanda waved her hand. "She won't even know it's gone."

"Won't she recognize it if she sees me wearing it?"

"I doubt it. Lady Jessiebelle has a lot of clothes, and this she hasn't worn in years, which is why it's in here instead of the master bedroom. She probably doesn't even remember owning it." Wanda was still searching through the closet, looking for a pair of shoes and anything else she thought Jessie might need.

"Well… okay," Jessie said, hoping Wanda was right. The dress was a pretty dark blue colour that fell to about knee height. It was more of a casual summer dress, but Jessie wasn't going to complain. Wanda must have noticed the look on her face.

"Don't worry. If you have to go anywhere we'll find you some warmer clothes. We don't want you freezing like last time, right?" Jessie nodded. James must have told Wanda already about how she had shown up on their doorstep. Wanda finally pulled a matching pair of flats from the closet and set them on the floor, then smiled at Jessie. "I remember you, you know," she said suddenly.

Jessie looked at her. "You do?"

Wanda nodded. "I've been working for this family for years. Since James was a little boy, actually. I missed him terribly when he ran away, but I understood his reasoning." Wanda lowered her voice. "His parents were rather pushy with him, as you probably know. We never quite knew what had happened to him until that day he showed up again, with you."

Jessie listened. She didn't remember ever seeing this woman, but she had to admit that back then she hadn't paid much attention to anything besides the fact that James's parents were rolling in riches.

"I have to say I didn't much approve of this Team Rocket he was running around with, but I suppose it was a job and he probably didn't have much choice back then. Besides, that was where he met you. I knew as soon as I saw you two together, along with that strange talking Meowth, that he would be fine."

Jessie smiled. "Were you surprised when he came back, all those years later?"

Wanda's smile faded. "I was. I was happy to see him again, but I knew something had happened. He was never really the same when he came back. He accepted everything his parents told him to do – his marriage, taking over the business, his inheritance – and he never tried to leave again. Not the same boy I knew from before, who would have put up quite a fight."

Jessie's smile had faded now. "It was my fault," she said quietly. Wanda raised an eyebrow at her, and Jessie sunk down onto the end of the empty bed. "I left him alone to pursue my own goals, without him and Meowth. It was after a fight we had, a stupid fight for a stupid reason that I don't even remember now. I regretted it after about half a day on my own, and I went back and tried to find him, but he was gone and I had no way to contact him again. I've felt guilty every day of my life since then. I'm surprised he doesn't hate me."

Wanda sat down beside her and rested a hand on her shoulder. "James isn't like that. He may not admit it to anyone, but he has missed you terribly. You've only been here a day so far and already his mood has improved greatly. I'm sure there are some things between you two that you'll need to talk about, if only so you can both heal. Catch up, spend some time together, and things will work themselves out." Wanda stood up. "Now, you can go wash up in the bathroom. I know Master James told me to go home for the day, but I'd really rather stay, so if you need anything you just let me know."

Jessie stood up. "Thank you, Wanda, I will."

"You're welcome, Miss Jessie."

…

Jessie made her way back to her guest bedroom on her own. It was only down the hall from the room she was in now. When she reached it she grabbed the door handle to the bedroom and swung it open. There was a loud yell from inside and Jessie slammed the door shut again. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know someone was in there!"

When there was no answer to her apology she tried the door handle again, slowly opening it this time. She almost fell backwards when the door was pushed into her and something ran out into the hallway, waving its arms at her. Jessie blinked and turned around to face it. She couldn't help the grin that spread across her face.

"Mr. Mime?"

The Mr. Mime stopped waving his arms and stared long and hard at her, which made her slightly uncomfortable. Jessie tilted her head at him, and noticed when he mimicked her. She tried tilting her head the other way, and the Mr. Mime did the same. There was no doubt about it; this Mr. Mime was the same Mime Jr. that James had had while they were travelling together.

"Long time no see," Jessie said to the Pokemon. The Mr. Mime smiled largely at her, finally recognizing her, and he ran back into the room and jumped onto the bed to bounce around. A laugh escaped Jessie's lips and she put her dress and shoes down on the bed, then grabbed the Mr. Mime by the hand, guiding him off of the bed. "Come on, we don't want you to get hurt. Were you in here jumping on the bed by yourself?"

The Mr. Mime nodded quickly at her, running back out into the hallway. He waved at her and then happily pulled himself along on an invisible rope until it was down the stairs and out of sight. She watched him go, her eyebrows raised, then shrugged to herself. It was good to know that James had gone back to retrieve his Pokemon from Team Rocket headquarters before he came back home. She shut her bedroom door and locked it, and then went into the bathroom and ran the water for the tub. She found some bubble bath on a shelf and poured some of that into the water too.

When the large tub was finally filled, she stepped into it and sank down until the water came up to her chin. She sighed and leaned back against the porcelain. The heat from the water relaxed her and the bubble bath had turned out to be lavender scented. She lost track of time as she laid there, eyes closed. When she noticed the water starting to cool off, she sat up and spent the rest of the time scrubbing herself and washing her hair. When she was finished the water was almost cold, and she stood up, grabbed a towel from the rack and wrapped it around herself, and then grabbed a smaller one and wrapped her hair in it. She stepped out onto the mat and dried herself off, then made her way back into her bedroom.

The dress was on the bed where she had left it, and she slipped into it. It fit her nicely, though she wished she could fill it out a bit more. Jessiebelle was obviously more well-endowed than she was, and Jessie was also skinnier than ever, finding it harder and harder to afford food recently. When she was dressed she made her way over to the vanity, where all manner of hair products sat neatly lined up. She opened the drawers, looking for a hair dryer. When she finally found one she plugged it into the wall and unwrapped her hair from its towel, then spent a few minutes drying it.

Her hair was shorter now, so it didn't take too long to dry. She couldn't afford to maintain her long hair anymore, let alone the hair style she had loved so much, so she had made the difficult decision to cut it off. She had done that a few months ago, and it was growing back in, already down to her shoulders again. She finally decided on simply braiding it at the back of her head instead of leaving it down, and when she was finished she was actually happy with her appearance in the mirror.

She jumped when there was a knock on her door, but she stood up to answer it all the same. Wanda was on the other side of it. "Are you alright, dear? You were in there for quite a while."

"I'm fine; I was just enjoying it, that's all."

Wanda smiled at her. "I'm glad. You look lovely."

"Thank you," Jessie said, trying not to blush.

Wanda motioned for Jessie to follow her. "Master James isn't home yet, but he will be soon. I figured I'd give you a tour of the rest of the mansion for now, since you'll be staying with us for some time. You might as well know where everything is!"

* * *

><p>Notes: Couldn't resist adding in Mr. Mime. There will be more Pokemon showing up eventually, though none of them really have anything to do with the story. I just enjoy adding them in.<p>

Thank you in advance to any readers/reviewers!


End file.
